


Toys In The Attic

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddle Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sqweel, Sqweevee, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana was lacking Morgause's presence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys In The Attic

"Arousing me now with a sense of desire  
Possessing my soul till my body's on fire"

\- Judas Priest (A Touch Of Evil)

 

Morgana was lacking Morgause's presence. She was lacking her touches, her kisses and her brisky fingers' caress. And though she could not replace Morgause, she was at least able to please herself before Morgause comes. Morgana wanted something hard within her, though only Morgause was able to give it to her the way she loved. She had to do her best though.

Morgana opened her toy case. First she will hump herself hard, then she'll please herself the way Morgause would. Having her plan Morgana prepared the toys she'll use today.

Morgana felt the moisture crawling up her thighs. She laid the spike of her toy upon her wet clit and heard a splashy sound. Morgana was contorted with pleasure when she entered herself. Grabbing the lower blade of her E-double penetrator she teased her anus. As soon as she penetrated her ass, she felt the utmost pleasure when her pussy and butt hungrily swallowed the latex dicks. Morgana was ramming herself, but through the waves of lust and pleasure she felt she's lacking something. She pressed the toy as deep as it went, gathering moisture all over the cocks inside. Morgana felt her lips closing around the toy, grinding it against her hungrily throbbing clit. She shivered with pleasure. She has almost come. But she needed something more... something more resembling Morgause.

Morgana put the wet double dildo aside and took her vibe. She placed it into the desired position and covered the hotspots of her toy with new layer of lube. Morgana shivered when the top of her shaft tresspassed the border of her ass again. But this time it was different. This time the purring vibe between her buttocks was accompanied with the batallion of latex tongues of her sqweel. Morgana was arching in pleasure as her sqweevee played with her.

 

Morgause was walking up the stairs. How she hated her boss - he pissed her off again. She was looking forward seeing Morgana. Just few more steps. Morgause produced her keys and rattled the lock. She opened the door and sung: "I'm home, dearie." Morgause took her coat off and entered the bedroom. Morgana was laying under the blanket. "You haven't left the den yet?" joked Morgause teasingly. Then she noticed the sqweel Morgana didn't have time to hide. Morgause leaned herself forward, planting kisses over Morgana's face, neck, collarbones. "Or," whispered Morgause passionatelly, her left hand running through Morgana's hair, her right one slipping beneath the blanket and reaching the hotspot, "are you just happy to see me?" Morgana was burning with passion, so she just came at Morgause, mercilessly, passionatelly. Morgana was removing the layers of Morgause's clothes, planting her kisses everywhere and caressing the delicate body. And Morgause succumbed.

 

"Your skin like winter,

I felt you shiver  
I heard you whisper."

\- Motionless In White (Contempress)


End file.
